This invention relates generally to the field of protective equipment for participants in athletic activities. More particularly, the invention comprises an improved protective leg pad for use by hockey goalies and the like.
In many athletic activities, there is an inherent risk of injury to the participants in the activity from impact by other players or by objects in use. Thus, equipment is designed to protect players against many types of impacts. In the game of ice hockey, the puck may be shot at the goal tender or "goalie" at speeds in excess of 160 kph. Needless to say, the goalie must wear protective equipment to ward off such impact. Since a goalie uses his legs frequently to block shots, significant protection must be provided, while still permitting maneuverability.
In the game of hockey, protection for the legs of a goalie typically is provided by relatively large protective pads, the size and configuration of which are specified by the rules of the game. Traditionally, hockey goalie pads have been constructed by sewing leather into the form of longitudinal channels and stuffing the channels with deer hair. The deer hair, because it is hollow, provides the required impact resistance and volume with less weight than other stuffing materials. However, the resulting pads are still quite heavy and therefore restrict the goalie's speed and agility.
Foam padding has been used in the prior art for some athletic protection. However, the foam in the prior art has not been successful in goalie pads because of inferior rebound and shock absorbance characteristics as well as a tendency for the foam to break down over a period of use or on exposure to moisture. Moreover, foam pads with sufficient shock absorbance are typically as heavy or heavier than the deer hair pads. In addition, the use of foam in the prior art in place of deer hair in traditional goalie pad designs would result in an excessively rigid pad that would hinder movement of the player.